Nera Hart
(ねら はると - Nera Haruto) "Squishyyy..." Personal Appearance Nera typically goes around in a slightly over-sized half-suit with brown plaid slacks whose hems drag behind her heels, a white blouse whose sleeves hang past her fingertips, and suspenders. With platinum blond hair and dual colored eyes, she certainly stands out from the typical natives of Tokyo--or she would if she didn't go around town wearing a paper bag with eye holes over her head. Her rinkaku tendrils number eight in total with a gradient color of dark red at their bases to a lighter crimson at the hooked tips. They really aren't too out of the normal besides having more than the average rinkaku ghoul. Personality Nera has autism on the high functioning spectrum which makes it quite hard for her to socialize in any normal capacity. The paper bag she wears is somewhat of a security blanket, giving her an odd sense of confidence in order to interact with those around her on an as needed basis, though. Human interaction aside, Nera is usually quite collected, opening up in a cheerful manner only around Nevvy, a calico cat named after her father Neville. Aside from her father, Neville Hart, Nera looks up to only one person and that is the leader of Imperial Outlaw, Mikiko, as a kind of mother figure. With autism, Nera doesn't grasp the concept of jokes and pranks, taking everything quite literally. Occasionally she will ask if a comment is meant to be sarcastic as a trained response, but more often than not she will forget and interpret the words literally. Nera is not highly emotional though, so even should a sarcastic comment be an insult, she would simply shrug it off and note the info as nothing more than data to be logged about the person that said it. Above all, Nera enjoys cleaning her daddy's sidearm. Actually, she enjoys cleaning most things, often to the detriment of her blouse. While at home in the IO headquarters, she can sometimes be found following closely on the heels of messy members and wiping her sleeve over surfaces they touch should they have dirty fingers. Nera isn't all too aware of her surroundings during these moments though, especially of danger. In fact, she is so oblivious to danger in her own home that she will occasionally visit a certain member who is usually kept isolated and detained simply to watch and talk to him. Powers & Abilities Race Natural Ghoul Traits Abnormal (above the average number of tendrils) Powers None to note. Abilities None to note. Relationships Neville Hart (alive) Nera's father was a cobbler in a factory back in Ireland before the girl's mother died of illness. He worked hard to raise money for the big move to Tokyo for a brand new start away from all the old memories he'd established with his wife of 10 years. With a temper and strict regime for his household affairs, his daughter grew up with a lot of harsh guidance that helped her learn in her own special way the cruelty of the world. Neville is not an abusive man, rather a harsh with a gentle hand. Lina Hart (deceased) Nera's mother died of cystic fibrosis when Nera was only a few years old, leaving her husband Neville to raise their mildly autistic daughter by himself. While she was alive, she was soft spoken and kind--loved by most in their small hometown community. Plot Growing Up (Backstory) Nera grew up a little too quickly even for one with autism. After her mother died, she didn't have that necessary mother figure to guide her and teach her how to be a girl and eventually a woman. Kids at school and around her neighborhood slums picked on her quite a bit as a freak for being different, sometimes telling her to do odd jobs and pranks. She didn't understand the concept of pranks, jokes, or bullying all to well, so she did as she was told and usually ended up in detention with an angry red stripe on her hand from the principal's yard stick. She always had a cat either at home or on the street follow her around for feeding them scraps out of the garbage behind the restaurants. She had a reason for being there too, as her father usually took her with him on hunting trips to the deserted alleys where only degenerates or thugs dared to tread--or ghouls. Neville, Nera's father, held a small territory for himself among the ghouls of the region left alone out of pity for his deceased wife and living child. Nera was quite used to the daily grind of harsh life lessons on the streets with her father and down time at home as he helped her with homework. She didn't at all expect what would come next. One notable hooligan of the school she attended took note of the girl's gullibility and planned out something quite horrible. The older boy told her to stand outside the school building with a phone camera rolling, pointed at a window on the third floor. What she didn't know is that a kid--her only real friend in the school--would be dangled by her feet out that same window. What the boy didn't expect was the jacket tied around the girl's ankle to slip and drop her head first. In a moment of panic, Nera's crimson tendrils lashed out to catch the girl before landing head first on the ground below. One of the boy's goons had been watching her from just behind her when the incident happened. Scared out of his wits after a couple steps away from Nera, he pulled a knife on her and charged with a roar of fear and anger. that knife would never reach its mark though. She was a freak, and one who had now killed a young boy in self defense. All was not well though, as the small presence of the CCG in Ireland had taken notice not long after an emergency call had been made which forced Nera and her father to flee the country. Prodigy Rising (Role-play) Not long after arriving to Japan, Nera's father had lined up a job in Tokyo with a certain nefarious organization of ghouls called Imperial Outlaw as a gunsmith. Specifically, he was in charge of maintaining the health of the faction's firearms with maintenance checks, cleaning, and repairs. Since he had access to any firearm he could want, he handed down his personal sidearm to Nera in order to pass on the knowledge. Since then, Nera has racked up quite the name for herself, even earning the name "Schizo" for her knack for talking to herself. Being more open about what she is has also led to the amplifying of previously suppressed mental issues such as schizophrenia and psychosis--things she had started developing rather slowly as a younger child back in Ireland. Category:Ghoul Category:Helix Squad Category:Ghouls Category:Imperial Outlaw